joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuma (Mildly Wanked)
|-|Akuma= |-|SSGSS Akuma= |-|Super Saiyan White Akuma= Summary Akuma is a Saiyan/Demon Hybrid that mastered his God Ki/Chi with the assist of an unknown God from the 13th Universe, after he complete his training, Akuma has decided to fight stronger opponents to test his mastered SSJ forms. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | at least 3-B, likely low 3-A Name: Akuma/Gouki Origin: Street Fighter and DBZ Gender: Male Age: Unknown (probably in his 50's or 60's) Classification: Saiyan/Demon, Saiyan/Demon God, Destroyer Of Existance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Ki/Chi manipulation, Master of a assassination martial art known as Ansatsuken, Master of Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon and can also use the "Raging Demon", an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires), intangibility | Enhanced physical stats and ki manipulation, SSG Akuma is Akuma at his most powerful, with his morals off and unleashing his full power | Even more enhanced, his Hadokens are more electrical based, True Flight, SSGSS Akuma is a transformation of Akuma that has completely mastered his God Ki/Chi becoming even more powerful Attack Potency: Solar System Level |''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely Low Universal Speed: At least FTL+ | MFTL+ | '''at least '''MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class |''' At least '''Multi-Galactic Class+, likely Low Universal Class Durability: Solar System Level | At least Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely Low Universal Stamina: Very Inhuman Range: Universal Standard Equipment: His Magatama necklace Intelligence: Very skilled combatant Weaknesses: He goes easy on opponents often, as most of his fights are done with the bulk of his power sealed. He desires to actually see an opponent to surpass and kill him. Also, he is very easy to anger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * SSJ Transformation: Akuma's Transformation, his true form that it makes him physically far stronger than he is at his base level, he can go up to 2. * Gohadoken (豪波動拳, Gouhadouken, "Great Surge Fist"): is a more powerful version of Hadoken. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gohadoken is literally increased whenever the user is in peril. * Zanku Hadoken (斬空波動拳, Zankuu Hadoken, "Slashing Air Surge Fist"): It is executed the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. The user thrusts their hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. * Shakunetsu Hadoken (灼熱波動拳, Shakunetsu Hadouken, "Scorching Heat Surge Fist"): A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Goshoryuken (豪昇龍拳, Goushouryuuken, "Great Rising Dragon Fist"): is a more powerful version of Shoryuken, and is only used by those who have mastered the assassination art. * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (竜巻斬空脚, Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku, "Tornado Slashing Air Leg"):'''A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * '''Hyakkishu (百鬼襲, Hyakki Shuu, "Hundred Demons Assault"): the user leaps forward, high into the air. How far forward he travels is determined by the strength of the kick. * Ashura Senku (阿修羅閃空, Ashura Senkuu, "Asura/Fighting Demon Flashing Air"): Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Tenma Shurettou (天魔朱裂刀, "Sky Demon Vermilion Rending Blade"): Akuma takes up a parrying stance. When the counter meets an attack, Akuma will teleport to the top and crash down on the opponents with an outside knifehand strike or "karate chop". * Messatsu Gou Hadou (滅殺豪波動, "Annihilating Great Surge"): is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. * Tenma Gou Zankuu (天魔豪斬空, "Sky Demon Great Slashing Air"): Akuma launches a single, large Zanku Hadoken; like the Messatsu Gou Hadou, this attack hits eight times if it connects. * Messatsu-Goshoryu (滅殺豪昇龍, Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, "Annihilating Great Rising Dragon"): is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. The move can scorch the foe with dark purple flames. * Messatsu Gou Rasen (滅殺豪螺旋, "Annihilating Great Spiral"): A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum". The user then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and the user floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder"): Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. * Kongou Kokuretsuzan (金剛國裂斬, "Vajra Province Rending Slash"): Akuma puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the ground; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. * Wrath of the Raging Demon (真・瞬獄殺, Shin Shun Goku Satsu, "True Instant Hell Murder/True Blinking Prison Killer"): It is a more powerful variant of the Raging Demon. * Demon Armageddon (天衝海轢刃, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, "Heaven Piercing Sea Crashing Blade"): Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air, and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. * Misogi (禊, "Purifier"): Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off Others Notable Victories: [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10212 Goku] (Dragon Ball) Goku Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ageless Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Saiyan Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Capcom Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Street Fighter Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Akuma Category:Mildly Wanked Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters